


How Jihoon Found His Home

by Winter Waters (mystmae)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cannon au, Fluff, Humor, I actually wrote fluff, Idols, M/M, Twitter Prompt, happy 4th anniversary seventeen, it's all seungcheol's fault but soonhoonists love their fanclub president
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystmae/pseuds/Winter%20Waters
Summary: I wrote soonhoon based off this prompt: credit to @SVTraaaaaaaaashSeungcheol: So, I was at this K-Idol Leaders Interview and a Dispatch staff said there's a rumor that the two of you are dating...Soohoon: ....Seuncgcheol:  ...and I panicked and said 'Hell Yea! Cheers to the gays!'Soonhoon: WHAT?!Seungcheol: The company wants an explanation.





	How Jihoon Found His Home

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so, i took a small, SMALL break from Xernia to write this because Ice tagged me in this prompt on twitter and the idea wouldn't leave me ALONE! also, I can't actually believe that I contributed to the fluff tag of Soonhoon!!! 
> 
> ALSO: Happy 4th Anniversary to Seventeen! Thank you boys for coming into my life. You thirteen individuals make my life better.

 

 

Jihoon had it, enough was enough. Jihoon was going to kill one Choi Seungcheol and NO ONE was going to stop him. Jihoon gritted his teeth as he thought about what led him to this point in his life. Seungcheol was a good leader. There was no arguing that. He was smart and dependable. He took care of the members and never once fail to let them know that he was always there for them. He was also a no filter having panicking idiot too though. This was all his fault. It was his fault that instead of embracing his sleep, he was here. Here being at a restaurant near the dorms. At a table sitting across from a very smug Kwon Soonyoung. Jihoon glared at Soonyoung who only continued to slurp his noodles. It was Seungcheol’s fault that he was here with a smug Soonyoung on a date. A fake date, but a date none the less. Jihoon frowned as the noodle broth flew off from the noodles and onto the table. He threw napkins at Soonyoung and frowned again when the other beamed at him. Soonyoung’s cheeks full and his lips wet from the juices. His eyes smiling at him too. Jihoon sighed and let his head fall onto the table. It was absolutely Seungcheol’s fault that he was here and maybe he was slowly realizing that maybe, just maybe, he wouldn’t be so opposed to making the date a real one. Soonyoung caught him staring, _again_ , and smirked all knowingly, again.

 

“Whatcha lookin’ at Ji?” He asked. The tone of his voice did nothing to hide his smug confidence.

 

Jihoon glowered. Yeah, it was Seungcheol’s fault and he was going to kill him when they got home. His mind going back to the beginning of this entire mess.

 

~~~

 

Soonyoung and Jihoon were watching a movie when Seungcheol got home from his schedule. They didn’t even bother to look up. They waved and resumed watching the movie. A rare off day for both the 96ers. They decided to laze around their respective dorms. Except Jihoon got bored and called Soonyoung to come watch a movie. A movie that was being interrupted by Seungcheol who decided to stand in front of the tv.

 

“Hyung! This is the best part.” Jihoon grumbled. Soonyoung looked up and saw Seungcheol’s face.

 

“Uh, hyung? What did you do?” He asked. His question garnering Jihoon’s attention. He paused the movie and the both looked at Seungcheol.

 

“M-me?” Seungcheol laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Why would you assume that I did something?”

 

“Because you’re wearing your guilty face.” Jihoon answered.

 

“My what?”

 

“Your guilty face. The face that you make when get one of the members roped into something.” Soonyoung laughed. “So, who is it this time? Oh! Please! Let it be Jeonghan-hyung.”

 

Seungcheol laughed nervously and refused to look at either of them. “Uh, well, you see about that.”

 

Jihoon’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. “What about it?”

 

“Okay, so, you guys know that I had that K-POP Idol Leader Interview with Dispatch today.” Seungcheol said and waited for them both to nod. “Did, um, did you watch it?” Jihoon and Soonyoung looked at one another.

 

“No.” They answered at the same time.

 

“I was going to watch it when it uploaded later and after this movie.” Soonyoung said. Jihoon nodding in agreement.

 

Seungcheol nodded once. “Ah, okay.”

 

This time it was Soonyoung narrowing his eyes at his hyung. “Why? What did we miss?”

 

Seungcheol let out another nervous laugh. “You guys are going to think this is hilarious.”

 

“Doubtful.” Jihoon muttered.

 

Seungcheol ignored him and took a deep breath and talked fast. “OkaysoattheinterviewoneofthedispatchstaffsaidthattherewasarumorthatyoutwoweredatingandIpanickedandsaidHellYea!Cheerstothegays!andnowthecompanywantsanexplanation.” Seungcheol let out his breath thanking his fortunes that he was a rapper. Jihoon and Soonyoung just looked at him confused.

 

“Uh, what?” Jihoon sighed in annoyance.

 

“Hyung, that was just mumbled worlds.” Soonyoung complained.

 

Seungcheol groaned and prayed that he survived Jihoon’s wrath. He was pretty sure Soonyoung would laugh about it…later…but still, he was mostly fearing Jihoon right now. He took another deep breath and spoke again. “Okay,” he began again, “so, at the interview one of dispatch staff said that there was a rumor that the two of you were dating.” He looked at the two of them, but they said nothing. Their faces unreadable as they stared back at him. He sighed and continued. “So, I panicked when they said that,” He said looking anywhere but at the two of them, “and I said ‘Hell Yeah! Cheers to the gays!’.”

 

“WHAT?!”

 

Seungcheol flinched. Yeah, he really should have expected that. “Um,” He hesitated, “also, the company would also like an explanation.”

 

“I’m going to kill you. It’s as simple as that.” Jihoon said standing up. Soonyoung sighed and yanked Jihoon back down next to him. “Let me go, Soonyoung-ah. I just want to kill him. I promise it won’t even hurt him that much.”

 

“If you kill him then you’ll have to deal with the kids more.” Soonyoung said. Jihoon frowned and debated internally whether dealing with Seungkwan and Chan at the same time was worth Seungcheol’s death. He crossed his arms and settled for glaring at Seungcheol instead. And perhaps he was maiming and killing in his mind, but Soonyoung didn’t have to know that.

 

“Go to the company and explain to them that you panicked and said something that was untrue.” Soonyoung said, shrugging his shoulders.

 

“That’s the thing.” Seungcheol said.

 

“What’s the thing?” Jihoon bit out.

 

“Uh, well, management wants to see all three of us. I just ran up here to collect you both.”

 

Jihoon looked at Soonyoung. “Are you sure that I can’t kill him?”

 

“You’re not going to kill him.” Soonyoung said standing up and walking to the door to put his shoes on. He turned back to the other two who only stared at him. Rolling his eyes, he shook his head. “Are we going to straighten this out or…” Jihoon cursed and got up for his shoes. Seungcheol followed at a safe distance and made sure to sit up front and let the two of them sit in the back together. It had nothing to do with the murderous glares Jihoon kept sending his way. Nothing at all.

 

~~~

 

Jihoon jumped when he felt something hit his face. He looked up and glared at Soonyoung.

“It’s rude to ignore your date.” He smirked. Jihoon glared harder at him.

 

“This isn’t a real date.” He hissed at Soonyoung. The other chuckled and rested his head onto his hand. He stared at Jihoon and for the life of him, Jihoon couldn’t decipher what the look mean.

 

“Ah, but to dispatch and the fans, this is in fact, a date.” Soonyoung said.

 

“You and I both know the truth.” Jihoon muttered.

 

“And what truth is that?”

 

Jihoon frowned. “We are only here because the company told us to play along since the fans received it so well.”

 

“And because Seungcheol paying for the meal.” Soonyoung added. And for the first time since the night began Jihoon smiled.

 

“It’s his fault. He should have to pay.” He paused as he thought of something more to get his revenge on his hyung. “You know, we should use his card and go get ice cream, and maybe do a little shopping.” Jihoon looked up to see Soonyoung smiling at him. Maybe, just maybe, his heart picked up speed. But it was because of the thought of getting revenge on Seungcheol, right? He shook his head and tried to calm down. “Why are you looking at me like that?” He asked.

 

“Sounds like you don’t want this date to end.” Soonyoung said with a sly smile. Jihoon blinked and clenched his fist under the table. Soonyoung’s face, with that sly smile and look in his eyes sent Jihoon’s heart racing. “Cat got your tongue, Ji?”

 

Jihoon shook his head and coughed. He felt his cheeks flush and he blamed it on the heat in the restaurant. Ignoring the fact that the air was on. “Come off it. This is just another form of fan service.” Right? Just another form of fan service he thought to himself. He looked back up to see Soonyoung staring at him with that unreadable look again. He was silent for a while taking a drink of his soda. He sighed and smiled at Jihoon with a strong gaze.

 

“You know, I have a theory.” He finally said.

 

Jihoon snorted. “And what theory is that?”

 

“You see, Jihoon. I think that you like me. As in you like me _romantically_.” Soonyoung said causing Jihoon to choke on his food.

 

“Excuse me?” He asked once he regained his breath.

 

The sly smirk came back and Jihoon watched as Soonyoung’s eyes gained a confidence in them. In that brief moment Jihoon heard the beginning of a new beat. A song that matched the Soonyoung facing him. “Just as I said, you like me, romantically.”

 

Jihoon narrowed his eyes. “No, I don’t.”

 

Soonyoung’s lips curved even more and the beat in Jihoon’s head slowed down. The notes hitting harder. “I said I have a theory. Hear me out.” Jihoon rolled his eyes but waved his hand for the other to continue. “So, this is my theory.” Soonyoung begun. “Ever since we became trainees and then became friends, there has always been something between us.”

 

“Some theory.” Jihoon laughed.

 

“I’m not done.” Soonyoung said. Jihoon raised his hands up in apology. Soonyoung continued as if Jihoon didn’t interrupt him. “Even then on _17TV_ , our carats could s that were becoming closer, especially after we debuted. Even if we didn’t have much skin ship or fan service.” Jihoon said nothing, only staring as Soonyoung continued to speak. Never once did they break eye contact. Not once as Soonyoung bought up more and more moments between. Some that happened on tv and some that only the two of them shared. “And during our Oh My! Promotions…” Soonyoung trailed off.

 

For some reason, Jihoon’s mouth was dry. He quickly took a drink to wet his throat. “What about our Oh My! Promotions?”

 

Soonyoung’s smiled soften and Jihoon’s heart skipped a beat. “Ever since the promotions started, you haven’t stopped staring at me.” Jihoon’s eyes widened as he thought back to what Soonyoung was talking about. He’s not an idiot, he saw countless photos of him staring at Soonyoung that the fans reposted. Even now, though, as he was working on the songs for their next comeback, he was still staring. “So, with the staring, I am summarizing that you like me. Because you also don’t push me away as much as you used to. And maybe, I started to have hope again.”

 

At Soonyoung’s words Jihoon met his eyes. And there was the song that he heard in his head. All these years with Soonyoung playing in his mind. Considering Soonyoung’s eyes now, he realized that the other was always his safe space. The place where he could always be himself. It was somewhere in that time he stopped looking at Soonyoung as a friend and instead started to fall for the man before him. Soonyoung had become his home. “Shut up.” He muttered. His face flushing red at the realization. Soonyoung’s smiled widened at Jihoon’s reaction.

 

“Am I wrong?” He asked. He slid his hand over the table with his palm up. He waited for Jihoon’s answer. Jihoon’s hands became clammy and he whipped them repeatedly on his pants. He looked at Soonyoung. The other was patiently waiting. He was always waiting on him, Jihoon realized. The longer he stared he could see the insecurity build behind Soonyoung’s confidence. Jihoon looked down at Soonyoung’s hand. Meeting his eyes once more, he placed his hand into Soonyoung’s. The bright happy smile and the soft look in his eyes made Jihoon blush harder.

 

“Shut up.” Jihoon said again. He groaned and hid his face behind his other hand. Though he made sure to keep his other intertwined with Soonyoung’s.

 

Soonyoung laughed but squeezed Jihoon’s hand in his. “Shall we go get that ice cream now? And maybe shop some?”

 

Jihoon grinned. “Duh, as long as hyung is paying for everything.”

 

Soonyoung held up Seungcheol’s credit card and waved it around. “Shall we?”

 

Jihoon smiled and nodded. They stood up and pain for the meal with Seungcheol’s card. They made their way down the street slowly. Their steps matching to the simple melody in his head. Yeah, it was Seungcheol’s fault and he still wanted to kill him, but maybe he could be persuaded by a certain someone to let it go. Especially when Soonyoung stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and pulled him closer. He hesitated slightly before pressing his lips softly against Jihoon’s. Yeah, he can be persuaded if it’s coming from Soonyoung.


End file.
